Aradian Grimoire
Aradian Grimoire is a 18 year old girl who is the heiress to the Grimoire Clan and the King of her own peerage. She is the daughter to Meladine Grimoire and Silvester Grimoire, as well as the brother to Solvace Grimoire and the adopted sister to Miranda Seichool. Appearance Aradian has a tall and female-like body with blonde and dark blonde hair with a long curl that is lime green in the end. During in battle, or when she is in the underworld with everyone in her peerage, and every demon in the underworld, She wears a white suit for her top with blue on her hands, shoulders, and chest with black and hazel outlines on her waist while her white skirt a little bit of gold and black trimming that match what she is wearing on her neck. She has a very unique style of shoes that are white with hazel outlines. When she is in the human world, she sometimes wears a red T-shirt with a flower in the middle of her chest, and she wears grey leggings that don't cover her whole legs, she wears black and green light-up shoes as well as white socks. During her time as a waitress in Miranda's restaurant, she sometimes wears a regular maid outfit with a maid's hairband and a medium-sized skirt. She seems to wear brown long socks that seem to possibly connect to her panties, and her hair is twisted and shaped like 2 balls on her head. Other times when she's at Miranda's restaurant, she wears a blue and white bunny suit with blue heels and a blue headband with bunny ears on them that are blue and white. She sometimes wears a white jacket to cover her rear to prevent perverts to touch her rear, and she has a white cotton tail attached to the rear of her bunny suit. Personality Aradian has a calm and respectful personality. She always is calm to everyone, demon or human, and is also calm to her peerage as well. She pays respect to those who are injured, sick, or even dead, and does the same thing to people who are royal to each other. Aradian is kind to anyone in her peerage, including the 1st person that was recruited to her peerage, Mizuki Himejima. When she is in battle, she gets serious and starts to have the same thing except she's less calm and more serious. She always has a serious look on her face whenever she is fighting someone that is her enemy and she sometimes has a serious face when she's fighting someone from her own peerage or her best friend. After Jackson Price was defeated by Dormin, Aradian felt worried for Miranda because she was his girlfriend. Aradian had Seroshu Mizukage take care of him with her and she still was calm and respectful to others, not having anyone go into the medic room. Aradian started to feel worry about Jackson because she thought she was going to lose a comrade, and then she decided to help out with both Seroshu and Miranda. History Birth Aradian Grimoire was born from her mother, Meladine Grimoire, and her father, Silvester Grimoire. When she was raised by them, she was forbid to go outside because of the Great Demon War happening in their place. When she saw her father get injured by Dormin, she didn't react at all because of her not knowing what pain is. When she finally found out what pain was when she was 10 months old, she was afraid to feel any pain which made it her weakness for a really long time. Entering Pre-School and College When she was just 8 years old, she entered Pre-School in the human world, hiding her devil-like look so people don't know that she's a devil. Aradian was named "Queen of the kids" because of how cute she was and how she was smart enough to solve a question that was meant for teenagers. Eventually, she was able to learn a lot more when she was 13 years old. When she graduated, she was given a choice to neither take high school, or go straight to college because of how smart she was. Aradian chose to go to college and she was named the youngest person to ever go to college. She had fun even though she was still getting ordered to do stuff by her parents. And she enjoyed it as well before she got her diploma at the age of 16. Becoming King of her own Peerage When she was done school, she was forced to spend the rest of her life in her room because of how her father is overprotective to her. She became a bit annoyed by it but she enjoyed it for a while because of how she had everything a human would have. After her mother came into her room and explained everything that she wanted to do with her, Aradian asked if she wanted her own peerage, so she can order people around. Meladine replied with a soft yes and she decided to make her daughter, her very own student for Peerage Class. After "graduating" from Peerage Class, she was named King of her own peerage, and she had her friend, Mizuki Himejima be her Queen. Ever since then, she and Mizuki have been looking for someone who would join their peerage until 3 years passed. Meeting Jackson Prince When she was still looking for someone to join their peerage, even though she had her Knight, Seroshu Mizukage, she found someone who was killed by a Cryo-Demon named, Jocko and decided to help him. He was slowly dying so she placed a evil piece on him chest and began a ritual that brought him back to life as a devil. When she told him that he was reborn as a devil, he was named one of the 4 members of her pawn. And was also given a evil pawn piece inserted in his heart. Powers/Abilities Light Aradian can control light with her body. She was given this power by her mother, who had this power ever since she was a teenager. Aradian can do a lot of things with her powers. Like control the light, make light whenever it gets dark, and even make a person go blind. How she does this, is that she casts magic circles neither on her hands, a person's body, or a location. The magic circle is light yellow and it shows starts in the outer, and the sun in the inner magic circle. Equipment Sword of Light Aradian carries a sword made out of light from the sun in the Underworld. The sword was forged by a blacksmith who always goes to the light whenever it gets dark outside his house. The sword is said to carry light and absorb it from Aradian's Sword.png|Sword of Light Aradian's Sword (Radiant Light Form).png|Radiant Light Form the sun and use it as a weapon against any Stray Devil. Now it's just used as a weapon carried by Aradian, who actually wields light inside of the sword. She can do a lot of things with the sword, even transform it into it's Radiant Light Mode. Radiant Light Mode The Radiant Light Mode allows her to manipulate and control the light with her sword. She can fire a ray of light with the sword and even use it as a shield by swirling it around in a circular form. The blacksmith secretly putted a little piece of the sun into the weapon, allowing someone with true potential to transform it into this mode. Trivia * Aradian Grimoire is Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia 2 * Aradian Grimoire is shown to sometimes sexually attract people by sitting on her pink beanbag chair and give them chocolate with a few breast bounces * Aradian likes to pet bunnies because she thinks of them as cute * Aradian and Rias Gremory are shown to have a rivalry after Issei Hyoudou was killed in a fight Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users